Your Time to Shine
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Tag to "Night of Neglect". Blaine is tired of the spotlgiht being on the wrong person, so he decides to do something about it. Klaine makeouts. Fluff and sexiness! Sorry it's posted so late.


**Your Time to Shine**

"Blaine, calm down, it's alright," Kurt said, hand on his shoulder.

"It is _not_ alright!" He exclaimed, fuming. "He can't treat people like that. Does he talk to you like that all the time?" Kurt sighed, pursing his lips.

"Yes, he does." Blaine's cheeks reddened in anger. Kurt cut him off before he could talk again. "But monkeys aren't that intelligent anyway," he smiled, trying to calm Blaine down.

"It's not right," he growled, obviously not swayed. "He has _no_ right to treat you that way, or anyone that way for that matter. If Santana hadn't have intervened I would've-"

"…been mowed down like a tricycle at a monster truck rally," he said with endearment. Blaine looked at him, trying not to smile but unable to help it. "I appreciate it, Blaine, I do, but I'm glad she broke that up before a real fight happened. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for fighting, or to get hurt."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't have kicked his ass?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled softly and righted his jacket.

"I have no doubts that your efforts would have been valiant and heroic, but even if you had beaten him into the pulp that usually substitutes for his brain he has friends. Big friends. A lot of big friends, and I don't want anything to happen to you, got it?" He said softly.

"Yes, sir," Blaine smirked. His eyes softened, expression tender. He looked around before taking Kurt's hand, squeezing it softly. Kurt blushed after a moment, suddenly self conscious.

"What are you looking at?" He asked softly. Blaine touched his cheek, his fingertips just brushing against his skin. Kurt inhaled sharply but made no sound.

"You," he whispered. Kurt blushed deeper. Blaine's smile grew. "Let's go, darling." He squeezed his hand and started down the hallway.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. He turned, looking at him lovingly. Kurt took a breath and pecked him on the lips. He blanched, smiling broader.

"What was that for?" He asked. Kurt shrugged, looking at him through his lashes, shy. Blaine smiled, touching his face again.

"Let's go," he said, smiling.

Kurt smiled back at his boyfriend. He stifled a giggle. _Boyfriend_.

* * *

><p>They sat next to each other in the dark room…the very, very dark room, completely alone on the balcony.<p>

All they had to distract them from each other was the performances and after the fiasco with Tina everything went smoothly.

_Our hands are so close_, Kurt thought, quickly moving his hand to his chin.

_Damn it_, Blaine cursed. _You sit here and hesitate to hold his hand for ten minutes and then he moves. Stupid, stupid, stupid_!

_Why did you pull away_? He thought sadly. _Maybe he was going to hold your hand; you want that, don't you_? He placed his hand back on the armrest, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

_Now! Do it now!_ He quickly grabbed Kurt's hand, lacing his fingers in his. Kurt squeezed a little, glad the darkness was there to hide his blush.

The couple smiled, each to themselves about the other. They stayed there, hands linked together, butterflies running rampant in their stomachs. _We're holding hands_, Kurt thought, sighing dreamily. _I never thought this would happen to me. I never thought I'd be this happy._

_God, he makes me feel so good…_ Blaine thought, smiling a little. _I don't want this show to end. I want to stay here with him, forever._

Kurt could smell Blaine's skin, his cologne and even his hair-gel. The combination was just…intoxicating. He swallowed hard, his breathing more constricted and harder to control, feeling the warmth of his hand on top of his, wishing that he was brave enough to wrap his arm around him or look at him for more than just a second so he didn't notice him looking.

Blaine tried not to rub Kurt's hand too much, but it was difficult. He was so soft, just all over. And his hands, his soft, warm hands were just perfect. His long, slender fingers folded perfectly in his, his palms the softest, silkiest skin he'd ever felt. It was so hard to concentrate with this beautiful boy with beside him. He was warm, and not stiflingly so. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair, hold his face and just…just touch him.

Their hands' embrace parted when they clapped for Mike, neither looking at each other to keep themselves from blushing furiously.

The small crowd in the room departed, the stage empty, leaving the couple totally alone.

"So," Kurt began, finally looking at him, "what'd you think?"

"Everyone's great," he nodded. "I hope Tina's alright."

"She'll be okay," Kurt assured, frowning slightly.

"Good," he smiled. They continued to stare at each other in silence.

_Kiss him!_ Blaine thought frantically.

_Kiss him!_ Kurt couldn't breathe. They leaned toward each other, eyes closing, arms moving to hold the other boy.

"This is better than the show!" Ryerson yelled, startling them. They jumped away, cursing silently. Kurt sighed, furious. He hid it well.

"C'mon," he smiled, trying to make light of things. "The concession here is really good."

* * *

><p>They were still frustrated when they re-entered the theatre, which might have been why Blaine lashed out the way he did. That and he was absolutely appalled by Ryerson's behavior.<p>

"You're a really horrible person, you know that?" He barked.

"Sh!" Kurt hissed, touching his shoulder and continuing to lead him away from the heckler.

"What is the matter with people around here?" Blaine asked, angry. "That would _never_ happen at-"

"I know, I know," Kurt agreed, giving him an endearing smile. "But this isn't Dalton, sweetheart. Things are different here." Blaine's anger simmered away to nothing at one word: sweetheart. He calmed almost instantly.

"Okay," he sighed, sitting down beside him. They smiled at each other before the curtain came up.

It only took a moment before they realized Holly's song was a little personal, making them uncomfortable.

"I feel like we're imposing," Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded, looking down at Mr. Schuester.

"Me too." There was just enough light for them to see each other, but not enough to reveal them to the performer. "We shouldn't be so nosy."

"It would be rude," Blaine breathed. It was then they realized how close they had gotten.

"We shouldn't…" Kurt trailed off. They kissed deeply, tender and slow at first. Blaine got his wish and combed through his hair, trailing his fingers to his neck and cheeks.

"What if someone sees us?" Blaine whispered.

"They won't," Kurt assured quietly. "There's only three people in here and one of them is preoccupied. Now kiss me, please." Blaine obliged without hesitation. He had one hand on Kurt's waist, the other alternating from his cheek and neck. Their lips hardly left each other, swelling from the pressure, glistening.

"Baby," Blaine breathed. He turned his head to get a better angle, suckling lightly on his bottom lip. Kurt gasped. He caused Blaine's breath to catch in his chest when his tongue slid in his mouth.

_Kurt!_ He thought. For someone so innocent he certainly liked to do that. Kurt cupped his face in his hands, trying to pull him impossibly closer. He teased the dark-haired boy's tongue with his own, wanting him, lusting for him, tasting him.

"Blaine!" He managed to choke before kissing him again, his hands sliding deep inside his jacket, feeling the warmth of his hard body through his shirt.

Blaine stifled a moan, feeling Kurt's hands knead at his muscles.

_Oh wow_, Blaine gasped. _God, Kurt, why do you do this to me?_

Kurt was shaking in his seat. The reason? Blaine's hand absently rubbing his thigh, squeezing, sending amounts of pleasure he'd never felt through his body.

"Blaine," he said, abruptly pulling away from him, hands on his chest to keep him back. "The song's over." Blaine couldn't breathe, his lungs wouldn't let him. He watched as the blush faded from Kurt's cheeks, his breathing back to normal, perfectly pristine in mere seconds. "Let's go watch Mercedes sing with everyone."

"Uh, um, okay," he agreed, breathing rapidly to calm himself. He stood, wondering how the hell he was so calm this quickly.

* * *

><p>Blaine was positively blown away by Mercedes' performance, as was Kurt. They talked and congratulated when the show was over, saying they were so glad they came and they'd come visit soon.<p>

"You guys should come hang out with us," Mercedes said.

"We'd love to," Kurt agreed. "But there's a curfew at Dalton in about an hour and it's a half-hour drive." Blaine nodded sadly.

"We should get back."

"Well alright," she sighed. "See you guys."

They waved and watched her follow the others out. Blaine waited until the hall was empty again before he looked at Kurt. He caught him looking and blushed.

"You're staring at me again," he mumbled. Blaine smiled, glancing over at the now dark choir room.

"Come here," he said softly, yanking his hand and dragging him toward it. He grabbed the knob, grinning broadly when it turned easily in his palm.

"Blaine! What are we doing?" He whispered, looking around excitedly.

"Shh!" He shut the door, leaving the room totally dark besides the light filtering through the windows on the doors.

He grabbed Kurt's hips, pushing him against the wall. He felt his breath on his face, felt his chest shake as he tried to breathe. Their faces were so close, just a breath away from his lips.

"Why are we doing this here?" He asked.

"Two reasons," Blaine said softly. "One: I wasn't done with you earlier. And two, it's about time you were the center of attention in this room."

"I've sang solos in here before," he said pointedly. Blaine shook his head.

"This is different. Right now all eyes are on you. Every person in this room has their attention solely on you. Your happiness is the only thing that matters right now. You're the center of the universe; the only thing that matters. The whole world." He held his face, smiling a little. "I am here to please you, Kurt Hummel, and I plan on doing so at this very moment."

Kurt was deeply touched, breath taken. His respiratory issues only persisted when Blaine started brushing his lips against his own, not fully kissing him, just touching, teasing him.

"Blaine," he whispered, trying to connect their kiss and failing.

"Shh…" He soothed. His hands roamed all over him, toying with the buttons on his jacket. He started undoing them, making Kurt shut his eyes, fingers digging into the wall behind him.

"B-Blaine, I-"

"Shh…we won't go too far, okay? Just as far as you want," he breathed. Kurt nodded, unable to breathe. He allowed Blaine at his neck, yelping very softly as he touched him.

Tenderly, Blaine suckled on his neck, carefully tonguing his skin. He leaned into his kiss, moaning softly. "Harder," he whispered. He obliged, holding the other side of his face to dig. He bit a little, teased, made Kurt jump and shake slightly. He bit a certain spot and he moaned aloud. His knees turned to jelly. Blaine leaned against him to support him. Kurt let his jacket fall to the ground, giving Blaine the opportunity to start undoing his shirt.

"No more," he gasped once the third one came open. Blaine stopped immediately kissing Kurt's lips, trailing down his jaw-line to his neck and down to the incredibly soft skin of his chest.

Kurt bit his lip, loving the attention and new sensations meeting his body.

"Blaine, oh!" He keened. He grabbed the back of Blaine's head with both hands, locking his fingers in his gel-locked curls. He held him tight, kissing him hard. Blaine teased his pink lips open with his tongue, lust building within him when Kurt whimpered.

"Shh…" He whispered. His tongue slid inside his mouth, lapping at the roof of his mouth. Kurt leaned into his kiss, desperate for more. Blaine's fingers touched his ezposed skin, tracing unseen patterns with what he had to work with.

Suddenly, Kurt broke away from him, gasping. Blaine looked at him, confused. Kurt grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pushed him back against the piano, making the keys ring, muffling Blaine's outcry. Kurt started kissing him again, easing the jacket off of his shoulders, fingers snaking down his bow bare arms.

Blaine leaned his head back, allowing Kurt at his neck to suck and bite his Adam's apple. Kurt pinned his arms above his head before trailing his fingers down his skin. Blaine shuddered, his hips jerking involuntarily into Kurt. His breath hitched in his throat before he attacked his lips again, his hands daring to peek inside his T-shirt.

"Kurt!" Blaine choked, feeling his satin skin touching his own. He started to sweat. Kurt looked at him, watching his eyes dilate, chest rising and falling rapidly. His hands toyed with his hips, making him moan into his kiss.

Blaine opened his eyes, surprised by the amount of light illuminating Kurt's face. His eyes grew, heart pounding a little harder. He'd never seen Kurt like this before. He looked…hungry. There was want in his hands, lust burning in his eyes. He was controlling this, having things his way…dominant.

_God, that's hot. _

Kurt grabbed his face again, kissing feverishly, biting his lips and finally going to his neck. Blaine moaned a little too loudly. Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth.

"We'll have to stop if you're too loud. I don't want that, and neither do you." Blaine shook his head. "Then be a good boy and be quiet," he said in a low, growling voice. Blaine shivered, goosebumps running up his body. Kurt smirked when he felt them. "You like it when I talk to you like that?" He asked. Blaine nodded helplessly, unable to speak.

Kurt wasn't thinking clearly, not like himself. His desires had clouded his judgment and made him, well, naughty. His smirk grew and he slid into Blaine's lap, kissing, licking and biting his neck.

"Kurt, m-marks , you'll leave, marks! Mmph!"

"You like it," he growled mischievously. Blaine shut his eyes, hands clawing at Kurt's back. "Harder," he demanded. "Please, Blaine, harder!" He dug harder, afraid to leave bruises on his perfect skin. "Ahn, oh…good boy. Mmnn!"

"You can't say things like that, Kurt," he whimpered as Kurt continued to suck on his neck. "I might- Hnng!"

Kurt's hips jerked and rolled a little, making his breath shallow and ragged. "Kurt, please, I'll-!" He kissed him again, lost and sweating. Blaine melted in his arms, totally succumbing to Kurt's touch.

When Kurt himself moaned aloud he stopped. He came back to himself then; understood what was happening, and what might have happened had he not stopped this.

"What am I doing?" He whispered, horrified. He let Blaine go, moving to stand up. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I don't know…" The dark-haired boy sat up, holding Kurt's arms to keep him still.

"Hey, hey, slow down," he urged. Kurt quickly buttoned his shirt, turning sideways on his lap, hands clasped over his knees, unable to look at him. Tears welled in his eyes that he wished away. He wanted to get off of Blaine's lap and run and hide for awhile. Maybe hide under his covers for the next few years.

"I-I didn't mean to do that. I 'm sorry, Blaine, I don't know what made me do that." He bowed his head.

"Hey," Blaine touched his chin, turning his face. "It's alright. We were both a little heated." Kurt frowned, ashamed. "If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I challenged your morality by bringing you in here. I instigated this whole thing. I'm sorry for that, Kurt."

Kurt's lips shook and he hated himself even more. Blaine smiled painfully. "Come here." He pulled him close, holding him. He leaned into his embrace, hugging him tight. He was so soft, so gentle. Blaine squeezed him, stroking his hair, kissing his cheek. He snatched his jacket off the floor and draped it around his shoulders. He wiped a tear from his cheek. "Hey, it's alright. We'll forget this ever happened, okay?"

"I don't want that," Kurt said. "It's not like I regret this, I don't. You're…" A flash of that burning lust crossed his porcelain face. "I just…I've never had a real relationship before."

"Neither have I," Blaine agreed.

"I don't want to go too fast," he squeaked. "And I…I can't go further than this. I'm too…I'm too scared." He looked so sad.

Blaine lifted his chin again. "There's nothing wrong with that," he assured, smiling a little. "I'm not with you to pressure you, Kurt. I'm here to love you." He paled as soon as the words were out of his mouth, wishing he could take them back.

Kurt was so shocked by his words he almost fell out of his lap. "L-love?" He swallowed, mouth dry.

"Y-yeah, you know, eventually. I'll love you eventually, not right now," he stammered. "It's way too soon for that, um…" He decided just to stop talking. Kurt nodded, not meeting his eyes. There was a long pause before Kurt spoke.

"Blaine?" He said softly. He looked up. "I…I'll eventually love you too." He kissed him very lightly, squeezing his hand. "Let's go home." They smiled and stood, still holding hands.

**END**


End file.
